Together Again
by Deedi Star
Summary: Steven has an awesome family! A loving dad, three sisters/guardians/mentors, a beautiful jam bud, and a pet lion! Everything is perfect! Well, almost everything... Rated K for the topic of death.


**A/N: Hello ! This is my first Steven Universe fanfiction, and I hope you like it. There will be more chapters to come, so please, review and comment!**

 **Disclaimer: Steven Universe is owned by Cartoon Network and Rebecca Sugar. I own nothing.**

 **Together Again**

 **Chapter 1: Missing Rose**

A bright blue light shone from the warp pad. From it emerged the four gems, Garnet Amethyst, Pearl, and Steven. Steven grinned from ear to ear as he ran to his room upstairs to unload a few things from his cheeseburger backpack.

It was his birthday today, and he and the Gems had just come back from a small birthday celebration at Rose's Healing Fountain. There, he collected some of his mother's plants to take care of. I guess you could consider that as his birthday present.

As happy as the Crystal Gems were to see Steven grow into the gem he was meant to be, they also felt sorrow. Deep sorrow. Steven's birthday was sadly also the day of his mother's death. They had done their best to hide their emotions from the boy so they wouldn't ruin his special day. Greg: Steven's father, did the same.

"Thanks for the awesome day guys!" Steven shouted from above. (Even though there was no need to. His room wasn't far from the living room at all!). "I'm going to see dad. I'll be right back!"

The Gems simply nodded as they watched the boy walk out of the house and to the car wash. As soon as he turned the corner, Pearl burst of crying. The others weren't surprised at all. It was hard for the three of them. Especially Pearl.

* * *

Pearl was abandoned as a young gem. Her mother gave up her life to have Pearl, and her father died in war. Because she was born with an oval shaped gem, others thought of her as ugly, disabled, nothing. So, because of her past and the negative comments thrown at her, she became the opposite of what she is now. She cussed, she stole, she hurt others. Pearl was a bad girl. But then, there was Rose Quartz. She loved Pearl even though she was different. Rose took Pearl into her home, and raised her as a warrior and a lady.

She was like the mother she never had. When Rose passed away, Pearl cracked. She became the person she used to be, but worse. She used her skills against her friends, and began hurting people. Especially Greg. She blamed him for everything and once, even tried killing him! If it wasn't for Garnet who knocked some sense into her (almost literally), she would have stayed that way until now. That's why she cares about Steven so much. She couldn't handle that feeling again. The feeling of losing someone she loves.

* * *

For Garnet, it was different. When Ruby and Sapphire were children, they were best friends. No one could break their relationship. As they grew, they began feeling romantic feelings toward each other. Soon they went on many dates, and eventually planned on getting married! Ruby had proposed to Sapphire one day (of course, Sapphire said yes), and out of excitement they spun around, Ruby holding Sapphire in the sky, and Sapphire dangling from above (as you saw them do in Jail Break).

When they had calmed down, they realized that they had unknowingly fused and formed who they call Garnet. It was a feeling they couldn't say no to. Like a kiss or a hug to the extreme. They spent the whole day like that, and decided that they never wanted to part. Literally. Unfortunately for them, in the Gem Home World, fusion was meant for war purposes only, and if used for any other reason it was considered illegal.

They decided they'd meet up the next day and fuse in secret, just because they loved each other that much. In fact, they did it so often, the villagers assumed that Garnet was just another gem that lived in the area. One day as a gem was walking home, she saw Garnet walk towards the alley. This caused her suspicion of course, so she follow her. As soon as she saw the couple un-fuse, she ran to report the two. The next morning they were captured and put into gem prison. That's when Rose came.

She told the guards she would 'take care of them' (as in 'punish' take care of them), but of course she lied. Despite Ruby's anger issues, she managed to get the two to her home, where Pearl was practicing her sword fighting (and failing at the time). Garnet loved Rose because she didn't see selfishness of two gems, she saw unwanted separation. She also cared deeply for Ruby and Sapphire, and helped them use their powers to fight.

Rose's death took a toll on Garnet. Though she seemed not the slightest bit sad, it was only because she wanted to stay strong for her friends. Inside her mind, Ruby and Sapphire were at the verge of unfusing. It wasn't because they were angry, it was because their sadness had almost taken them over.

* * *

For Amethyst, Rose, Garnet, and Pearl were her life. Amethyst was born on earth, unlike Pearl, Garnet, and Rose, who were born in the Gem Homeworld. She was made by machines, and the only one to survive actually. Her 'sisters' were taken by Yellow Diamond to fight in war, and for other evil purposes. When everyone else was called out, she stayed in her hole. She stayed there until she knew for sure they were gone.

It wasn't much of a life she had. Her only friends were rocks. Suddenly, one of her 'sisters' appeared out of the shadows. Because the gem had an advantage over Amethyst, she took control and nearly killed her for not following the group. That's when Rose, Garnet, and Pearl appeared. They destroyed the evil woman, leaving nothing but her cracked gem. They saved Amethyst and took her to Rose's Healing Fountain, where they healed her wounds. Instead of Rose asking Amethyst to join her and the girls, Amethyst immediately asked Rose to teach her how to fight like her. Rose simply chuckled and brought the girls home, where they began Amethyst's training on how to summon her weapon.

The purple gem shut down on the day Rose passed away. Her heart was so broken, as soon as they got home, her gem cracked and she had to reform. She usually took about 3 to 15 minutes to reform, but this time it took her almost a month.

They may all have different stories of how they met their beloved 'mother', but they do have at least one thing in common: it kills them to live without her.

 **A/N: Welp, that pretty much sums it up for chapter one of Together Again! Hope you liked it. I'll happily consider any suggestions. Please comment and review!**


End file.
